Eerie Experiment
Why, hello kiddies. I, CREEPS, am EXSCARE-A-MENTING on a little MONSTERPIECE! It's a little bit of MASCARE-RA Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! This story is about a college professor, who has been CHOMPING AT THE BIT lately Hee-Hee! During an August-night back in 1960, there was a professor walking down the hallway of Windy Hills University, out in northern-California. He unlocked a classroom-door and went inside, staring at the chalkboard. The professor poured a bottle of purple liquid into a beaker and drank the liquid down. A janitor came into the classroom, seeing him. "Oh, good evening, Doc, I thought that was you" the janitor said to the professor, with a little grin on his grinning-face. "Good evening Carl, just taking my medication. How are you tonight?" Doc replied and asked the janitor. "Just swell Doc thank you!" Carl answered. "Good, just preparing for the new semester in two weeks" Doc told Carl. "Yes, i am too. I've found some of the dirtiest spots in the place already. It's been that way all Summer!" Carl explained. "Ah, yes, they must have a rather unpleasant odor in this heat" Doc said. "Is our weekly game of Cards alright still tonight, Doc?" Carl asked. "Yes of course, I'm feeling fine now, Carl" he replied. "Alright, as long as your medicine makes you feel alright then" Carl said and patted Doc on the shoulder. A half an hour later, Carl was moping the hallway, as Doc walked out of the classroom. He held his forehead and gasped. "You okay?" Carl asked, seeing him. "Oh, yes, indeed, thank you. Just experimenting with this medication Carl" Doc answered. "Alright, I shall bring over some coffee, tonight for our card game" Carl said. "Ok, I shall have some bottles of gin for us too. See you in an hour Carl" Doc said, with a smile. Doc walked out of Windy Hills University and spotted a teenage boy who was a nerd, running his way. Doc stopped him. "What's the problem Danny?" Doc asked him. "Doc, two guys from the university are after me, they beat me up and they pulled knives!!!" he answered, out of breath. "Alright, listen, come with me Danny" he replied, taking him into the college. Doc and Danny went into another hall and Danny looked behind Doc, as they stopped. "You go in my classroom Danny and I shall take care of those juveniles for you alright!" Doc explained to him. "Alright, thanks Doc!" Danny replied, taking off his broken-glasses. Danny quickly rushed off. Two teenage bullies ran into Windy Hills University. "That geek's in here somewhere, Freddy" one bully told the other. "Yep, I saw him come in here too Andy!" Freddy replied. The sound of deep-growling was heard. "Come on man" Freddy said to Andy. "What the heck is that?" he replied. "I don't know man, but let's kill whatever it is first and then that geek" Andy answered and they held their knives out in front of them, as they walked down the hall that Doc had. Suddenly, a light-blue, clawed-hand swung at Andy, piercing his throat and killing him. Freddy screamed in horror, seeing a light-blue creature, with pupil less-eyes and long, razor-sharp fangs. It stood over five feet tall and had spikes going down its back, as sharp as its clawed-hands, clawed-feet and fangs. The thing glared at Freddy, growling more loudly. Freddy tried to stab the monster in the eye with his knife, but the thing gripped his wrist and bit into his face, with its fangs, killing him too. A minute later, Doc came into his classroom, where the beaker was at. He was sweating and catching his breath. Carl and Danny were standing in the classroom. "Are you gonna be okay, Doc?" Carl asked. "Yes Carl. Uh, Danny, you can go on home now. The juveniles I have taken care of for you" Doc told Carl and then Danny. "Thanks Doc very much!" he replied, rubbing his black eyes. Twenty minutes later, Carl and Doc both sat at a table in a house, playing a game of Cards, together. "Where are you going to put the bodies of those kids, Doc?" Carl asked, wondering. "Oh, I buried them on the side of the road driving home here Carl, don't worry. Now, they won't harm Danny at least anymore" he replied. "My experimental medication should continue working through the rest of the evening tonight. It keeps me from transforming into that thing a lot!" Doc said. "I know it does. Um, it's your move Doc!" Carl replied, as he and Doc drank bottles of gin. Hee-Hee! Well, it looks like old Doc really has to TAME THE BEAST IN HIM. As a professor, he sure had a CLAWS IN HIS CONTRACT, eh kiddies?